Friends: An Honest Reunion
by Maria Rilke
Summary: In this slash fiction tale, TV's "Friends" reunite after six years. Older, wiser and closer than ever, the friends take their relationships to the next level.
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

Joey walked into Central Perk and smiled. None of the others were there yet, but it had been six years since they all hung out on that orange sofa and the memories flooded back. Gunther was gone, the menu had changed, but that couch was still there, comfy as ever. Joey wheeled his luggage over, sat down and sighed. He was home.

"Oh my god, is that Joey Tribbiani?" Rachel cried as she burst through the doors. Joey spun around, beaming.

"Hey!" He laughed as they hugged tightly. Rachel wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, taking in the sight of her old friend.

"You might remember Ross," she motioned as her husband rushed into the coffee shop. A pretty little girl with brown hair and big eyes held his hand.

"I'm sorry," Ross said, breathlessly. "Emma decided she couldn't wait to pee so we stopped at the Starbucks around the corner."

"Dude, I didn't fly here all the way from L.A. to hear you talk about pee," Joey joked. Ross grinned, bounded over and gave his old buddy a hug.

"Good to see you, man," Ross nodded. Joey ruffled Emma's hair.

"Hey missy, remember me?"

"Uncle Joey!" Emma giggled.

"I've got something for you," Joey said, reaching into his bag. He rummaged around for a moment.

"Dammit," he mumbled. "Where is it?" He searched more frantically as Ross and Rachel exchanged looks. Emma watched in anticipation.

"What is it?" she asked.

Joey pulled his hand out only to find a lacey blue thong attached to his sleeve.

"Joey!" Ross and Rachel cried in unison. Joey scrambled to hide the underwear from Emma, who raised an eyebrow in judgment.

"Sorry, guys," Joey half-chuckled, sheepishly. "Don't know how that got there."

"Mommy, can I get a cookie?" Emma asked Rachel.

"Sure, honey, let's see what they have," Rachel replied, gathering her purse. "Nice one, Joe," she added as she ushered her daughter to the counter.

Ross settled into the couch next to Joey and the two friends looked at one another and laughed.

"It's so great to see you again," Joey said.

"You too, buddy, you too," Ross smiled. "How was your flight?"

"Great! Hottest flight attendants ever," Joey winked.

"You haven't changed one bit."

"Sure I have. I learned to call them flight attendants and not stewardesses!"

"Well," Ross cocked his head. "I guess we're all growing up then."

Just then the doors burst open and two little twins, a boy and a girl, ran inside.

"Aunt Rachel!" The girl shouted, running over to greet Rachel and Emma.

"Hey, sweetheart!" Rachel smiled, and bent down to hug her niece.

Monica and Chandler followed, and when Monica saw her old friends sitting on that couch she burst into tears. The friends exchanged hugs, their smiles outshining tears of nostalgia. Everyone was older, the kids were growing up, and time had wedged its way between them. But here they were, finally making the reunion they'd planned for so long come true.

The last to arrive was Phoebe. She glowed as she greeted the others, giving each a tight hug. Phoebe and Mike had moved to Portland, and this was her first time back in New York in two years. She'd taken a cab straight to Central Perk from the airport, and now, she was home.

The six friends settled down in their old spot while Emma, Jack and Erica ran around the café. Phoebe shook her head, her eyes crinkled into a smile.

"Look at all of you!" she exclaimed. "You're all here!"

Rachel clapped her hands delightedly. Suddenly, Chandler broke out into sobs.

"It's just so nice to see us here together again!" he cried.

"Dude," Joey scolded him. "Snap out of it. You're acting like even more of a girl than you used to."

"Dude," Chandler cried. "I'm sensitive!"

Monica hugged her husband, and giggled.

"I think it's sweet," she cooed. "You're just so emotional."

"Stop it!" Joey cried, now sounding choked up himself. "I'm trying to keep it cool over here."

"Oh," Phoebe exclaimed, "Come on, now. Group hug!"

Rachel wrapped her arms around Monica who still held Chandler, Phoebe leapt onto all three of them, Ross threw his hands up in the air and joined the embrace and reached an arm out to Joey.

"Come on, man," he called. Joey's lip trembled, and he threw himself on top of the gang.

"I just missed you guys so much!" he finally sobbed.

The six friends laughed at their sappiness. The gang was back.


	2. Chapter 2: Girlfriends

Rachel entered her living room carrying two glasses of red wine. Phoebe sat on the leather couch and examined her surroundings.

"It looks exactly the same," she commented as Rachel set the glasses down.

"The apartment?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I would look again if I were you," Rachel smirked. "Remember the dinosaur crap and fossils? The woodsy smell? I've done a lot to fix this place up."

"I kind of liked that smell," Phoebe remarked. "It masked the scent of dead-animal furniture."

"I know," Rachel sighed as she sat. "This leather couch is too much for me, but it's just not worth it to buy a new one."

She raised her glass.

"Cheers."

"Cheers!" Phoebe clinked her glass against Rachel's, and slowly sipped the wine.

"Mmm," Rachel purred. "Merlot."

"We'll be drinking lots this weekend, no?" Phoebe asked.

"Well it is Thanksgiving."

"I can't believe we're having a Thanksgiving reunion and Monica won't be making a turkey," Phoebe mused. "Even I'll miss it."

"I know," Rachel replied. "I just hope I'll be able to host a decent dinner here."

"You'll be fine," Phoebe said. "Just don't make any more meat trifles."

"I'll try," Rachel responded sarcastically.

"Why are we having it here instead of Monica and Chandler's, anyway?" Phoebe asked.

"Well," Rachel replied. "Even though they have the big house, we thought it would mean more to have the dinner here in the city. Besides, Joey's staying with them, and god knows he'll end up eating all their food."

"Oh, the food that woman must have at her place…damn, why am I staying here again?" Phoebe joked.

"Very funny," Rachel rolled her eyes. "How's Emma's room? Cozy enough?"

"It's great," Phoebe said, sincerely. "Just great."

"Good," Rachel nodded, watching Phoebe's face as it grew more serious. An awkward silence passed between the two women.

"This is kind of weird," Rachel commented. "It's been so long."

"I know," Phoebe said. "To think that we once were roommates."

"Oh my god, that's right!" Rachel cried. "We were! Wow…good times."

"Do you remember," Phoebe laughed. "That time we had a girls' night in and went through an entire bottle of scotch?"

"Yes!" Rachel replied, growing excited. "Didn't you end up making me a bubble bath?"

"Yeah, it was a peace offering for me walking in on you changing."

"I forgot about that!" Rachel cried. She shook her head.

"What can I say?" Phoebe shrugged and sipped her wine. "I'm curious about the human body."

The two friends sat in silence, rifling through stories in their memories.

"I don't have fun like that anymore," Rachel said, quietly. Phoebe set her glass down and peered into Rachel's eyes. She detected a sadness in them.

"You don't have fun with Ross?" she asked.

"Well," Rachel thought for a moment. "Our marriage is great. And Emma means the world to me. I love my family so much. But sometimes I get…bored. You know?" She looked up at Phoebe, feeling vulnerable in her confession. But Phoebe nodded with empathy.

"Sure," she said. Always more eccentric than her friends, Phoebe lived with an open mind. She and Mike didn't end up having kids, but they lived life to its fullest. Ensconced in a free-spirited art community, Phoebe practiced massage and Mike played piano for a living. Their friends were hippies and artists, and they knew how to have fun. It saddened Phoebe to see her friend somewhat trapped in her old life in New York.

"Rach," she offered. "It's important to do things for yourself. When's the last time you did something for you?"

"I honestly don't know," Rachel said with great heaviness. Phoebe placed a palm on Rachel's thigh and squeezed.

"You gotta have fun in life," Phoebe said. Rachel nodded, taking in her friend's comfort while feeling worse about the dullness of her life.

"I have an idea," Phoebe smiled, determined to cheer her pal up. "What's one thing you've been dying to do but didn't think was possible?"

"What's the point of answering that?" Rachel asked, dejectedly. "If it's not possible then why torture myself thinking about it?"

"Hey, grumpy!" Phoebe barked, playing the tough love card. "Maybe I can help you! We've got the whole day free, Ross will be at that birthday party with Emma all day, we're in New York City, _and_ I have Mike's credit card! The world is our oyster."

Rachel cracked a smile, touched by her friend's efforts. The smile quickly faded as she fell back into her thoughts.

"Well," she sighed, "The best friend, best city, and best credit card in the world couldn't help me with my problem."

"What is it?"

"Um…" Rachel hesitated, searching for the right words. "Lately I've been feeling…erotically charged."

"I see," Phoebe nodded. "And Ross doesn't do it for you anymore?"

"Honestly?" Rachel grimaced. "Not these days."

"That's okay," Phoebe reassured her. "It happens all the time when people get married. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Rachel nodded. "I know. You're right. Thanks, Pheebs."

Phoebe smiled. "Sure."

Both women were perched on the edge of the couch, sipping their wine, an alertness now surrounding their conversation. Rachel contemplated her troubles, and Phoebe watched Rachel with a twinkle in her eye. Suddenly, Phoebe downed the remains of her drink, placed the glass on the table, reached for Rachel's head and pulled it towards her so that their faces were just inches apart. Rachel gasped.

Phoebe closed her eyes and let her mouth find Rachel's. Their lips pressed together. Phoebe brushed her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel felt a warmth spread through her abdomen. Phoebe slowly pulled away.

Neither of them spoke. They locked eyes, Phoebe with a sheepish grin and Rachel looking pleasantly surprised. She set her glass down on the table next to Phoebe's, pushed her down onto the leather couch, and unleashed her passion into Phoebe's mouth. She kissed her friend sensually, both women brushing one another's blonde hair away. Rachel's hips began to undulate as they kissed, and Phoebe, flushed under the weight of Rachel's soft flesh, stroked Rachel's ass through her jeans, firmly, with both hands. They kissed desperately.

Without breaking the kiss, Phoebe sat up. Rachel wrapped her legs around her friend's waist. Slowly, Phoebe pushed Rachel onto her back and pinned her there by sitting firmly on her stomach. She grinned down at Rachel, whose face flushed red. Rachel watched from below as her friend pulled her pink dress up over her head, revealing prominent breasts. Her blonde curls tumbled onto her shoulders as the dress slipped from her hands to the floor.

"You're beautiful," Rachel whispered. Phoebe smiled. Leaning over, she nudged her fingertips beneath Rachel's shirt. Slowly, she lifted the shirt, kissing Rachel's tight tummy from the belly button to its sides. Rachel moaned. She weaved her fingers through Phoebe's soft hair as Phoebe suckled her tanned skin.

Phoebe nudged the shirt farther up, exposing Rachel's nipples to the air. They stood erect. Phoebe took one nipple in her mouth, sucked lightly, and flicked it with her tongue. Rachel felt her panties fill with moisture. She pulled her shirt over her head, and Phoebe grasped her sides with more urgency. As Phoebe kissed Rachel's chest, her own breasts pressed into Rachel's stomach.

Rachel grabbed Phoebe's head and turned her face towards her own. The women gazed at one another, breathing heavily. Phoebe lifted herself, lied down on Rachel's body so that their breasts met, and kissed her deeply. Both women rocked their hips now in a synchronized motion, Phoebe pressing her pelvis harder and harder into Rachel's. Rachel threw her head back and moaned as Phoebe kissed her neck, unbuttoned her jeans, and a slid a hand down over Rachel's panties. With the skillful dexterity bestowed upon her by years of massage and guitar-playing, Phoebe caressed Rachel through her panties, now drenched with her juices.

Rachel bucked and moaned, and asked, breathlessly, "Will you take my pants off?" Phoebe obliged, wriggling the tight jeans from Rachel's hips and slipping them off of her shapely legs. Once Phoebe caught a whiff of Rachel's scent rising from her warm panties, she lost control. She yanked the panties off and spread Rachel's legs to reveal her pussy, pink, wet, swollen and throbbing. Hovering above Rachel's heated body, Phoebe slipped a finger between Rachel's lips and gently toyed with her clit. Rachel gasped, then purred. As Phoebe manipulated her clit, Rachel grew wetter and more desperate, her writhing hips begging Phoebe to fuck her. Phoebe teased her friend, watching her face, tickling her clit, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Please fuck me," Rachel finally begged.

"What's that?" Phoebe teased.

"Fuck me!" Rachel cried.

"You want me to fuck you?" Phoebe taunted her.

"Yes," Rachel gasped, moving her hips in circles. "Please, please fuck me."

Phoebe plunged two fingers inside Rachel's warm, wet pussy, which throbbed and clenched Phoebe's fingers. Phoebe moaned when she felt the heat of Rachel's insides, and Rachel pressed down onto Phoebe's fingers, feeling her hand lightly smack her pussy as they fucked. Phoebe fucked her deep and hard, and Rachel quivered as the pleasure mounted and intensified. Phoebe lowered her head and placed her mouth over Rachel's labia, continuing to fuck her. Rachel shouted. Between Phoebe's mouth and her pussy, the heat, wetness and pressure filled her body with waves of pleasure. Phoebe pressed her fingers deep into Rachel's pussy, harder, faster, as she drooled all over her vulva and licked her clit. Rachel felt herself tense up and then explode. She screamed as the orgasms rolled through her body, and Phoebe rode them out with her.

Rachel's moans died down as the aftershocks slowed. Her eyes rolled backwards and she lay sprawled on the couch in a state of total bliss. Phoebe cupped her hand over Rachel's throbbing pussy, and kissed her gently all over her body. She slowly moved up and lay alongside Rachel, holding her waist with one hand, and kissing Rachel's face. Rachel smiled.

"Wow," was all she could say. Phoebe giggled. Rachel turned and faced her friend. They both glowed and smiled. The women burst out laughing simultaneously.

"Well," Rachel said. "We've never done _that _before."

"There's a first time for everything," Phoebe replied.

"I finally understand Carol," Rachel remarked. They laughed.


	3. Chapter 3: A BiCoastal Confession

"Alright," Joey announced with his hands behind his back. "Who likes blue and who likes green?"

Five-year-old Jack jumped up and down, shouting, "Blue! Blue! Blue!"

"I like blue, too!" His twin sister Erica protested.

"No, _I _like blue."

"_I _like blue!" Erica cried, crossing her arms and pouting.

Joey shot Chandler a look of distress. Chandler chuckled and called out to his kids.

"Come on, neither of you like green?"

The twins stared at their dad, considering his question.

"I know," Chandler resolved. "Erica, your eyes are blue, so how about you pick blue? And Jack, your eyes are green, so you can pick green."

The twins looked at each other with identical glares.

"I think that's a great idea," Joey said. "Besides, these will match your eyes!"

With the fanfare of a magician, he produced two little pairs of sunglasses from behind his back. Both pairs boasted jet-black lenses, one with fluorescent green frames and the other bright blue.

"Cool!" Erica exclaimed, reaching for the blue ones. Her brother eagerly snatched the other pair, and both children tried on their new accessories. Chandler smiled.

"It's what all the cool kids are wearing in L.A.," Joey said seriously.

"What do you say, kids?" Chandler prompted.

"Thank you Uncle Joey!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Hey," Chandler said. "Why don't you go show Mom your new shades?"

"Okay!" Jack shouted. He grabbed his sister by the hand and the two ran upstairs to find their mother.

Joey stretched out on the sofa and kicked his legs up on the table.

"Look at you, man," he grinned. "Living the life."

"It's not bad," Chandler shrugged, reclining in his chair. The two pals beamed, absorbing the weight of their much-anticipated reunion.

"So tell me about L.A.," Chandler said.

"L.A. is good," Joey nodded. "I find better work out there. The weather is great. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm not going to 'make it big,' but that just makes me enjoy the work I do get all the more."

"Good for you, man," Chandler affirmed. "That's the right attitude."

"Yeah, thanks." Joey sighed. "What about you? How's work?"

"Work is good," Chandler replied. "Can't complain."

"Great!"

"Yeah."

Monica appeared at the top of the stairs and shouted down to the guys.

"Joe, I took the liberty of unpacking your suitcase. I had to iron a lot of your clothes before I put them away but everything is neatly folded and hanged. Your suitcase is in the hallway closet!"

"Thanks, Mon!" Joey hollered. He looked at Chandler and laughed.

"That's my wife for ya," Chandler chuckled.

"Look at you two, all married in the suburbs with kids," Joey remarked. "It looks great."

"Thanks, man," Chandler replied. "What about you? Do you think you'll ever 'settle down'?"

Joey reflected on his buddy's question.

"I can't say I will," he answered.

"What ever happened to that Alex girl?" Chandler asked.

"It didn't work out," Joey cast his eyes down and shrugged.

Chandler examined his friend's demeanor, searching for clues.

"Sorry, man," he finally said.

Erica and Jack flew down the stairs with Monica trailing behind them.

"No running on the stairs, kids!" she shouted. "Honey, I'm taking them to their swimming lesson and I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Okay," Chandler said.

"When I get back we have to leave for the city if we want to make it in time for dinner with the gang," she wagged a finger.

"Yes, dear," Chandler smiled sarcastically. Monica shot him a look.

"You too, Joey," she said.

Joey saluted her.

"Yes, ma'am."

The twins squealed as they clambered to get their shoes on and leave.

"Mom, I want the blue sunglasses!" Jack whined.

"No!" Erica protested. "They're mine. Daddy said so!"

"Okay," Monica sighed as she grabbed her coat and keys. "We'll discuss it in the car. Let's go!"

She held the door open for the kids and waved to her husband and old friend.

"Bye guys, be good!"

"Bye Mon—" She slammed the door before Chandler could finish his sentence.

"…ica…" He croaked. Joey laughed.

"Is it always this busy around here?" he asked Chandler.

"Pretty much," Chandler nodded.

The men laughed. Chandler narrowed his eyes and examined his friend, who sat on the couch fiddling with a coaster.

"You okay there, Joe?" Chandler asked.

Joey looked up at Chandler and laughed nervously.

"Yeah," he said, overemphasizing the syllable. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know, you just seem…twitchy."

Joey sucked his breath in and decided to take a leap of faith.

"Look, Chandler," he began. "There's something you don't know about me."

Chandler shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well…what is it?" he asked.

"I, uh…" Joey flicked the coaster in his hand as he summoned up the courage to confess his biggest secret to his best friend.

"I'm sort of…bi…" he coughed.

"Sort of what now?" Chandler probed, sounding alarmed.

"…sexual," Joey mumbled. And then, more clearly, "I'm bisexual."

His heart pounded as he looked up to meet Chandler's gaze. Chandler stared at his friend unflinchingly with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, Joey broke the silence.

"Come on man," he said quietly. "Say something."

Chandler continued to stare at Joey. His eyes grew shiny with tears.

"I don't understand," he finally said, softly. "This doesn't make sense."

"I know it may come as a shock to you," Joey said. "But if you really think about, couldn't you see it coming?"

"No," Chandler protested. He sounded angry. "How could I see it coming? You're so straight you're a man-slut. You're a slutty man who sleeps with lots of women!"

He stood up and paced back and forth, his brow tensely knotted.

"Chandler," Joey began.

"No, no!" Chandler waved a hand at his friend's face, refusing to look at him. "I can't…I don't…"

"I'm still me," Joey's voice emerged clear and calm. "Look at me."

Chandler stopped and obeyed his pal's request.

"I'm still me," Joey repeated.

After a long silence, Chandler sat back down. He anxiously chewed on his finger.

"Have you always known?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Have you always…acted on it?"

"Yes."

Chandler shook his head and abruptly stood up.

"I have to go," he said, hurrying towards the door.

"Chandler," Joey said.

"No!" Chandler cried. He didn't make eye contact. He fumbled for his coat in the front closet, pulled his keys off their hook, yanked the front door open and slammed it on his way out.

Joey put his head in his hands and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Lobsters

Monica had arranged for her old coworkers at Javu to host the first dinner of the friends' reunion weekend. After the twins were born, she quit her job at the restaurant to be a full-time mom, but she'd left in good standing so the folks there were happy to do her a favor. Javu lay in the heart of Manhattan and the gang shared special memories at the restaurant; it was the perfect spot for a Thanksgiving Eve dinner.

Ross, Rachel and Phoebe arrived first. They settled down at the round table and Ross perused the drink menu.

"Ooh," he said. "Martini special."

"I think this dinner's on the house," Rachel informed him.

"Cosmopolitan it is!" he joked. Rachel laughed. Ross leaned over and kissed his wife on the head. She cleared her throat and glanced at Phoebe, who just smiled at the couple. She looked at Rachel as if to say, _It's okay! _Reaching under the tablecloth, she squeezed Rachel's leg. Rachel smiled warmly.

"What are you guys having?" Ross asked.

"I kind of feel like wine," Phoebe stated. "Red wine." She winked at Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel shot Phoebe a look. "Red wine sounds good."

"Why don't we order a bottle?" Ross suggested. The ladies nodded. He called a waiter over and placed the order.

"So what did you two get up to today?" Ross asked.

Just then, Monica, Chandler and Joey arrived, waving and smiling.

"Oh, look!" Rachel cried, relieved at the opportunity to dodge her husband's question. "Our friends are here!"

She leapt up to greet the three and the others followed suit, exchanging hugs before taking their seats.

"Chandler," Monica said as she unfolded her napkin. "You're practically sitting on me. Move your chair over."

Chandler glanced nervously to his left, where Joey sat with a sullen expression on his face. Chandler closed his eyes in embarrassment.

"What is the matter with you?" his wife asked. "Afraid of Joey's cooties?"

Chandler grudgingly scooted his chair to the left.

"Thank you," Monica rolled her eyes. Joey coughed.

"We just ordered a bottle of wine," Ross said. "Does that work for you guys?"

"Works for me," Monica replied. She glared at Chandler and Joey. "Guys?"

"Yeah, that works," they both mumbled. Monica raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what is with you two?" she set her menu down, exasperated. "You've been acting weird all night."

"I'm tired from my flight," Joey fibbed.

"Yes, I'm very tired, too," Chandler added. "From…my day."

Monica stared at her husband, trying to make sense of his strange behavior. The waiter approached the table and poured wine into the friends' glasses. Phoebe raised her glass.

"A toast," she began. The others lifted their glasses. "To my best friends in the whole world, reunited at last. I love you guys."

Ross beamed, Rachel grew teary-eyed, Monica grinned, and Chandler and Joey faked smiles.

"Cheers!" they toasted, reaching across the table to clink glasses.

The seating arrangement allowed Monica and Ross to dominate the conversation, and, placated, Phoebe and Rachel participated. They spoke of work, kids and marriage. On the quiet side of the table Joey hinted at resuming the conversation he'd had earlier with Chandler, but the latter persisted in his sarcastic small talk.

"Joey," Phoebe called across the table. "How's L.A.?"

"It's great!" he replied, baring his game face. "Lots of sun, working on great projects. Life is good out there."

"You know you miss the East coast," Ross teased. "Admit it."

"I miss it," Joey confessed. "But I gotta say, I think I'm an L.A. man."

Monica laughed.

"No you're not!" she cried. "I bet they don't even let you eat pizza over there. Aren't meat-eaters, like, socially ostracized?"

"They sure are in Portland," Phoebe joked. "I love it there!"

"I just want us all back here," Rachel gushed. "I miss you guys. I miss all of us being together."

"Great," Chandler retorted cynically. "Another sap fest."

"Chandler, what is wrong with you?" Monica exclaimed. The others shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "I'm sorry, but you're driving me crazy. Your friends are in town, we're having a nice dinner, and you are behaving like a petulant child. I'm beginning to think I should've left _you_ home with the sitter."

"I'm sorry for ruining everyone's evening," Chandler spat out sarcastically. He stood, threw his napkin down, and stormed out of the restaurant. The others sat, stunned.

"Chandler's gotten mean," Phoebe remarked.

"No, he's acting weird," said Ross.

"Let me go talk to him," Joey offered, standing hurriedly. Monica grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Joe," she peered at him. "Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine," he nodded. "I just think I can help. It's a guy thing."

"Oh," Monica frowned. "Alright."

Phoebe patted her friend on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Mon," she said. "Sometimes a guy just needs his buddy."

"Yeah," Rachel chimed in. "I'm sure it'll be good for him. He's probably just feeling overwhelmed at all of us being back together."

Ross and Phoebe nodded in agreement. Monica shot them a half-smile of appreciation. Joey ducked out and made his way to the men's room.

He found Chandler at the sink splashing water on his face. When Chandler caught the reflection of his friend in the mirror, he spun around defensively.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Chandler, please calm down," Joey pleaded with both hands. Chandler was visibly upset, red in the face and fists clenched.

"This doesn't change anything," said Joey. "Look. Life is short and we're not getting any younger. I'm tired of people being so uptight about sex. I just want to live honestly."

"Uptight?" Chandler exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "Uptight about sex? You want to talk to _me _about being uptight about sex?" He shook his head. "My father is a she. My father, the drag queen, is a gay burlesque performer in what _she_ calls Las Gaygas. I grew up watching my father wear dresses and makeup and heels, I watched him flirt with the pool boy. And my mother? My mother is more of a drag queen than my father and all his friends combined! My mother would tell me about blow jobs over breakfast and expound the mysteries of female ejaculation on car trips to my grandmother's. This is what I grew up with. Don't tell _me _that I'm uptight about sex, okay?"

He bit down on his fist before slamming it against the sink.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Joey asked, gently.

"Because!" Chandler cried. "Because. All I ever wanted—ever—was to be _normal_."

He choked back tears and pulled his hair in frustration. Joey's heart broke to see his friend torn up like this.

"Chandler," he slowly approached him. "This is my thing. It doesn't reflect on you."

Tears now streamed down Chandler's face. Joey stood before Chandler and placed a hand on his shoulder. Chandler looked Joey straight in the eye.

"Yes," he rasped. "It does."

"Why?" Joey asked, his puppy eyes wide and returning Chandler's gaze.

"You know why," Chandler whispered.

The men stared into one another's eyes, breathing heavily. Then, without a word, they both looked down, slowly. Each man saw that the other was erect. Chandler swallowed hard, and looked back up at his friend imploringly.

Joey grabbed Chandler and kissed him with all the love in his heart. In that moment, Chandler's mind dissolved and all that mattered was the passion surging between them. Joey pushed Chandler into a stall where they continued to kiss, their tongues thrusting madly into one another's mouths. Chandler pushed Joey back against the stall door and ripped his jeans open. He climbed onto the toilet seat and grasped Joey's thick, throbbing penis. He took it hungrily into his mouth.

Joey muffled a moan and pressed his hand against the back of Chandler's head. Chandler panted heavily through his nose as he sucked his friend off. Joey grabbed Chandler's head with both hands and pulled it away from his body. Chandler gasped as he looked up, wiping saliva from his face. Joey smiled and stroked Chandler's hair. He reached into his pocket and produced a condom. Chandler stroked his own cock while Joey rolled the condom onto his penis.

Chandler turned, removed his pants and knelt on the toilet seat. The position hurt his knees but his desire overcame all sensation. With his left hand, Joey pressed on Chandler's lower back. With his right, he teased his friend's asshole with the tip of his lubricated cock. Slowly, he pushed it in. Both men gasped at the sensation.

Joey thrust fast and hard until both men exploded deep inside. They came in unison, masking grunts as their muscles twitched from pleasure. As slowly as he penetrated Chandler, Joey pulled out. He grabbed Chandler by the hips, spun him around, and kissed him sensually. Chandler smiled. In a flurry the men cleaned up and were straightening themselves out in the mirror not a minute later, right as Ross entered the bathroom.

"Hey guys," Ross chirped. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chandler answered. "Everything's okay now."

"Good," Ross smiled. "Come on, we ordered lobster and it's here."

"Ooh," Joey rubbed his hands together. "Lobster!"

He patted Chandler on the shoulder and gave him a friendly shove towards the door. Ross held the door open for them and, together, the three men walked back into the restaurant to rejoin their friends for dinner.


End file.
